My Heart With You
by AJMcGough
Summary: "So am I stayin' or leavin?" Ezra asked after a long pause. He swung his jacket over his shoulder. "That's up to you. " She turned toward him, waiting for a response. He looked as if he were seriously thnking about it. He put down his jacket & sat.
1. Support System

**A little background.**

**I have decided to not continue Exotic Indulgence because my friends are saying that it's great as a one shot.**

**I recently got caught up on Grey's Anatomy. I love the Christina/Owen fight going on. If you don't watch the show; let me clue you in. Christina got pregnant, but had an abortion without telling Owen. Owen has wanted a baby for so long, so he gets pissed when he finds out that she had an abortion. They are both surgeons, so they have a busy life. Owen is chief of surgery, so he has a jam-packed schedule. Anyway, Owen found out and they have been fighting ever since. Then Christina finds out that Owen is having a supposed affair with one of the nurses, but it turns out he had sex with a no-name girl from a bar. The girl was the best friend of the patient that Owen treated. So yesterday, Thursday, Owen and Christina took a day off of work to "work" things out. It ended up into him telling her every detail, crying, screaming, and Owen moving out.**

**What I'm thinking, is that I make a story of Ezria, but use this ^^ idea. I think it's good. So, I'm going to post the first chapter, with everything being OOC, and**_** I WANT YOUR INPUT!**_

**Thank you (:**

**-Abby xoxo**

"What's the point?" Ezra asked.

"What is the point? The point is…I want to know. The point is…I have a right-"

"You don't have a right!" Ezra yelled. He shot up from his seat and looked Aria in the eye. "Not to this."

"No, I have a right as your wife to know what you did." By now, she was standing also, her face scrunching trying to hold back tears as her rage took over.

"I'm not going to do this." He calmly said, slouching. "I am not going to tell you every detail. I cheated!"

"Yes!"

"I cheated! I did a horrible thing! I know. I know I did a horrible thing!" Ezra yelled, his own tears making his eyes red with sadness, anger, and frustration. "But this is not what we're going to do. I am not going to play a little movie of all of my crimes so you can decide that I'm a monster."

"Okay, well then, get out." She pointed towards the door in their tiny apartment.

It was the apartment they had since Aria graduated high school. There was a black leather couch in the middle of the room right in front of the step to the bedroom, a kitchen off to the side with a tiny make-shift table. There was also a desk on the left side of the room, a hard wooden chair that wasn't very comfortable that was paired along with it. The bedroom was open, the bed being only one step higher than the rest of the place. The walls were lined with book. Medical books, literature books, fiction, non-fiction, how to teach 101, Dr. Seuss, anything. Aria had a phase where she wanted to become a cardiothoracic surgeon, but then realized it wasn't her thing and so she transferred over toward Hollis and took under Ezra's foot steps to become an English teacher.

Ezra met Aria on Labor Day, twenty-ten. Aria was a junior at Rosewood Day and Ezra just finished his last year at one of the best college English programs at Hollis College. Aria had just gotten back from Iceland that day, being away for two years. Ezra had just broken off his engagement two weeks prior to the girl he had been with on and off for about four years. Snookers was a landmark for the relationship. Ezra ordering a scotch, Aria having a cheeseburger that never made it to her mouth. They got to talking in that old bar, soon sneaking off to the rubbish bathroom to sneak a few kisses before Aria had to pick up her little brother Mike.

After they left the bar, Aria's first day of her junior year was the nest day. She thought it would be any other day, totally normal, running into her old friends, flirting with all the fully puberty enriched boys. But she was wrong.

Ezra Fitz had stayed up until nine thirty that night, half thinking of the girl he had met at the bar, the other half thinking about his new job. AP English teacher at Rosewood Day, he tossed and turned, not finding a comfortable position. He was just too damn excited.

Aria walked in the next day, thinking none of it, grabbing a coffee on the way in until someone bumped into her spilling her scolding hot coffee all over her brand new tee.

"_What the hell?" Aria screamed. Luckily, the hallway was almost empty. "Watch where you're going!" _

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm just trying to find my class." The man said. Aria thought the voice sounded familiar. Aria looked up at the man who ruined her shirt._

"_Ezra?" She whispered._

"_Aria?" He harshly questioned once he looked up also._

They made the relationship work, running into bumps along the way. Ezra got a job at Hollis College, running into even more problems. The couple opened up to Aria's parents, Aria's father making Ezra fired from his job, Ella warming up slowly to the idea.

They worked things out, eventually. Aria moved in with Ezra after graduation after her parents finally became okay with the idea two weeks before the couple's second anniversary.

They had gotten married the year after Aria graduated college; Ezra had been promoted to the President of his department, overruling Byron Montgomery for the first time in his life.

Fast forward a year and a half and we're here. Aria and Ezra fighting in the middle of their apartment while faking a sickness so they wouldn't have to deal with the rumors flying around the college they worked at.

Ezra scoffed. "You want me to leave?"

Aria's phone started ringing and she was going to ignore but then decided she didn't want to see Ezra's face any longer.

"You're answering the phone?" Ezra asked incredulously.

"It's Spencer! She's called like five times! If I don't answer she'll come over because we have the flu, remember?" Aria answered the phone, trying to sound sick through her tears.

"Hey."

"_Hey. Ho-How are you feeling?"_

"Uh, I'm okay. It's just the flu." She answered quickly. She heard Spencer sigh on the other line, she could also hear the constant phones ringing around the Hollis office. Spencer decided to teach law at the college, because she didn't want to be too emotionally distant from Toby.

"_Well, I should come and check on you because it could be something m-more serious then the flu." _

"No, it's, uh, it's fine. It's the flu."

"_Ezra's there."_

It was more like a statement then a question, but she answered anyway. "Yeah, Ezra is here. Uh, he's sick too."

"_Oh, I bet he is." _There was a long pause on the phone, silent tears running down Aria's face. Spencer sighed and continued_. "Well, Aria, I-"_

"I got to go."

"_Aria, wait-" _

_Click. _

Aria had just hung up on her person. She had told Spencer anything and everything. They had the nickname _Sparia _. It was immature, but that's what the proffresors called them.

"So am I stayin' or leavin'?" Ezra asked after a long pause. He swung his jacket over his shoulder.

"That's up to you. " She turned toward him, waiting for a response. He looked as if he were seriously thinking about it. He finally laid his jacket on the back of the chair and sat down.

"It was the day after we quit therapy. I met her at the bar."

"_Yeah, we're fine." Ezra said to the counselor nodding his head while Aria looked at him. She and Ezra were _not _fine. They had been fighting non-stop for the past month. _

"_We're fine." She finally agreed, scooting farther down the couch. _

_Half an hour later, the couple were screaming each other's head off._

"_I should be your person!" Ezra screamed, pounding his fist on his chest._

"_Then be my person! Be my person, Ezra! Be my freakin' person!" Aria shouted right back. Ezra's body relaxed, looking into Aria's eyes._

"_Be my person." His eyes showed tears that were about to shed, sadness that was over flowing, truthfulness that wanted to come out._

Fast forward to February twenty-third. The day Ezra met no-name girl.

"_Are you okay down there?" A blonde girl asked, milking a light beer. _

"_Yeah, well…not really." Ezra answered truthfully. The girl slid down four seats._

"_What's the matter sweetie pie, life gotchya down?" Her sweet, country accent harmonized already buzzed brain. He had had four scotches and was already working on a Samuel Adams. _

"_Kind of." He finished off the last of his beer and ordered another one for him and his new friend. _

"_Well, why don't we not talk about what's going on out there…" she pointed towards the door, "…and let's just talk about each other over a pool game?"_

_Ezra looked at her skeptically, knowing her should get back to Aria seeing as it was already nine. But the beer had gotten to him and he said, "What the hell. Let's go."_

The teapot was whistling as Aria got herself a cup of green lemon tea. Ezra was doing the dishes, trying to keep himself busy in the silence.

"What was her name?" Aria asked, voice calm, tempting, asking for another fight. She crossed her arms as she brought the cup up to her lips.

Ezra rattled his brain looking for an answer, but he couldn't find one. "Honestly, I don't remember."

**Okay, so there will be certain chapters pertaining to one show. This one was 8x19 **_**Support System. **_**The conversation follows Grey's Anatomy, but the flashbacks are different. I'm not making this a crossover, because, really, it isn't. I hope you guys like this. I really do (:**


	2. This Is Goodbye

_Standing in the therapists room, screaming their heads off at each other, Aria finally came to a conclusion. She screamed so loud, the couples across town could probably hear her._

"_You know, know what? There is no compromise! You don't have half a baby! I don't want one!"_

…

_Ezra had had enough of Aria's ranting and it was finally his turn to speak up. After the comment about having half a baby, his trigger level bumped. He was livid._

"_You live like you want how you want. You get _whatever _you want, Aria!"_

…

_It had been a long day at the office and Ezra decided to stop off at the bar and maybe get a beer or two with the guys. But none of the guys were there. Only Joe, the owner and bartender, and a blonde who chatted him up most of the night._

"_Wow, I didn't realized how late it got." Ezra looked at his watch walking out of the bar with a blonde._

"_I know. Me too." Both share a drunken chuckle._

"_Well, uh." Ezra chuckles a bit, trying to fight the alcohol taking over his body. "Well, goodnight."_

"_Goodnight." The blonde says seductively reaching for his hand, shaking it lightly. "Thank you so much for helping me. I...I don't know what I would've done." She laughed._

"_Oh, no problem. I took a psych class in college, so it's…basically my job." Ezra laughed. There was an awkward yet comfortable silence while the blonde looked over Ezra, checking him out vividly before deciding the obvious. _

"_Kiss me." She said._

"_I'm drunk." He whispered. "I'm drunk."_

"_So, kiss me anyway-"_

"_I'm married." He calmly said, closing his eyes for a split second._

"_So." She was searching his eyes, the electric blue orbs that held a passion for Aria. "Kiss me, anyway."_

"_I can't."_

"_Yes, you can." She breathed out before inching a tiny bit closer. Ezra looked at the grown, chuckling even more._

"_You're trouble." Both laughed."You…you are trouble."_

"_So," she inched closer, a big smile playing on her face. "Kiss me, anyway."_

_Then Ezra gave into his drunken stupor and kissed her._

Aria was lying on their bed, crying hysterically. Ezra was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out into space. She had been crying for almost twenty minutes, her cries becoming stronger when she thought of Ezra and the other woman. Ezra got up from his seat and went over to his wife, who was still crying. He stood over her, looking at her broken form, before climbing in next to her to try and soothe her.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, she started fighting back. Aria punched him in the chest, the cheek, the arms; she finally gave in and let Ezra embrace her. He kissed her cheek and neck repeatedly, calming her down even more. She relaxed a little, and then flung her arm back and hit him making him move she could get off of the bed. She jumped off and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Ezra ran to the door after she locked and tried to jiggle the door open. "Aria, please." He sighed. "Open the door. Please." He got nothing in response. "Aria, if you don't open the door…" he trailed off. "Are you okay? Aria, are you hurting yourself in there?" He raised his voice a little. "Aria, I don't know what to do." He jiggled the handle even more. "Aria, if you don't open the door, I'm going to have to break it in, break it down." Ezra heard a scoff from the other side of the door. "So, if you're alright, just open the door."

He jiggled the handle one more time before walking towards the edge of the apartment, ready to get a head start.

"Alright, I'm breaking in the door. So, if you're close to the door, just….get back because I'm breaking it in right now." Aria reluctantly got up from position in front of the bathroom door and sat on the toilet. "I am, so…alright. One, two, three…" He ran towards the door, but Aria opened it and Ezra went sliding into the bathtub, hit his head and arm.

Aria started laughing at his stupidity.

"Yeah, I…that was pretty lame." He chuckled also, hopefully getting on Aria's good side.

Aria started laughing hysterically by now. Ezra looked at her curiously, wandering what was going on inside her mind. She laughed even harder after seeing Ezra's face; it being all crumpled and distorted in confusion.

"Aria?"

She was clutching her stomach, laughing so hard that it echoed in the apartment. She could control it. It just had to be let out.

"A have a doctorate and a PhD, I'm a freakin' College English Professor." She put her head between her legs, trying to control the horrendous amount of laughs coming through her body. "I…I am supposed to be putting together the toughest final of the year, the most important exam of my students' life and I'm…" she started laughing again. "And I'm…I'm…I'm locked in a bathroom crying…because of a boy!" Now the laughs were making Ezra realized that what he did was the worst thing he could have ever done. She was mocking him; she was trying to torture him so he could feel it. So he could feel the pain of his infection.

…

Now the couple was lying in bed, side by side, not touching. They were thinking over everything.

"I think it would be easier if she were someone you had fallen in love with." Aria opioniated.

"No, no it wouldn't have been easier." Ezra said back.

"No, it would. It would be clear. You know, clean. You would be leaving me…for her." Aria said, trying to reason with herself. "You would have fallen out of love with me and in love with her. When you slept with her." She ran a hand through her hair. "You wouldn't have been able to control yourself because of all the love."

"Aria, it would _not _have been any easier." Ezra stated harshly.

"It was just sex?" She asked, looking at him for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Just sex." Ezra reassured. "Just once."

"God, I don't understand." Aria scoffed and looked away.

"What?"

"I don't understand how you….I don't understand why you would sleep with another woman." Aria tried to figure out the reason for Ezra's betrayal. She was trying to rack her brain for the appropriate reason, but it just wasn't coming.

"Aria, I...I don't know. I was…lonely maybe because we were fighting. I was afraid of what was happening to us and I just got drunk and I did an incredibly stupid thing! I…people make mistakes. I make mistakes. _You _make mistakes." Ezra pleaded.

"Okay…if you're going to bring up the abortion again…if you're going to say that you had sex with someone because I had an abortion-"

"I had sex with someone because I was hurt!"

"And you wanted to hurt me back?"

"I don't…Aria." Ezra sighed. Aria sat up immediately because she realized why Ezra did what he did.

"You wanted to hurt me back?" Aria realized. Ezra stared at her with a hurt face. There was a long pause before anyone said anything. Aria placed her hand on her face and set her arm on her knee. "Oh my god, you wanted to hurt me back."

…

Ezra finished putting most of his clothes in the large duffel bag that Hardy had gotten him when he was moving out of his best friend's apartment in college.

"So, I'll come back and get the rest of my stuff another time." He looked around the apartment, then towards Aria who was seated at the table staring at the open air. She simply shook her head.

"Okay. Bye." He said with tears filling in his eyes.

"Bye." Aria faintly whispered.

"I'll always be in love with you. You're the love of my life. I will never love another woman." He finally said, hand on the door. Aria turned to face him.

"You don't even remember her name."

"You take care of yourself." He said, a tear sliding down his cheek in the process. She just stared at him before turning back to the space she was staring at, feeling no emotion at all anymore. All her tears had been spent, all her emotions gone. Just blank.

"I love you, Aria." He opened up the door and walked away, leaving the love of his life behind.

"I love you, too, Ezra." Aria whispered to the air.

_**Actually, Meredith told Owen about Christina's appointment. They fought about it and Owen ended up holding her hand while she had the procedure. If you weren't paying attention you'd miss it. I can't read the story though. Ezra cheating on Aria is so unfathomable and breaks my little Ezria heart. Can't take it. Have a good night. :)**_

_**^^Thank you to MusicalCatharis for that explanation (:**_

_****_**And also, the Anon named _sorry_, Now I'm not sick. I'm sorry you don't understand the story, but, I wish I could do something to help you understand. **

**So, this is going to be a happy story. I swear. I have a feeling that Christina and Owen are going to pull through! But, then, I think that Owen got that chick pregnant…and so yeah. We shall see!**

**Sorry it's been a long update. I wanted to wait until the season was over and then I got caught up in another story. **

**But I'm so pissed that Lexie died in Greys! I was crying. And then Mark…then Calzona (Callie & Arizona!)…Callie was waiting for her, and she never showed. I cried my heart out. ):**

**-Abby xoxo**


End file.
